Camp Tales 2-7: Beans And Tomatos
by soulripper13
Summary: Having earned all his badges, Andy Chang is eligible to become a Tomato Scout, In order to do he has approved by Commander Hoo ha himself, Will the Tiger pass all his test and be able to graduate to the next level of Scout, and If so what will happen to camp kidney with his absence.
1. The Boar and The Rat

It was Sunny day at Camp Kidney as As steven and Tusk were outside the cabin working on a dirt bike as Tusk was holding some metal bits as Steven was welding them together

"You sure, this will work?" Tusk said as Steven turned off the torch looking at the chopper-like dirt bike

"Thanks for the help Nick" Steven said looked at the Racoon

"Please, don't do that, just call me Recon, everyone else does" The Racoon said as Steven finished the bike

"Okay, that should do it, Let take a test drive" Steven said handing the key to Tusk

"I've always wanted my own Rat Bike" Tusk said getting on placing on a black motorcycle helmet with studs all over it"

"If you want I could help you with your kart" Recon offered

"Stay away from my kart, it's perfect; you'll just fuck it up" Steven replied

"He birthday Tusk" Steven said as Tusk reving the handle on the bike as it started

"Thanks, Steven, you're a true friend, thanks for the help Recon" Tusk said dashing off as it circled thru the camp group as the campers noticed it cheering as the boar lifted the front wheel high off the ground as the cheering reached an all time high as it stopped as Tusk stood the center of attention

"Now That is Bike" Edward said impressed as Tusk waved

"Damn, those tires are fat" a scout said impressed

"Now that is Cool" Harold said

"The Rat is beast" Tusk replied prideful of his new wheels starting it as he proceeded to do a donut around the campers as they cheered

"I'm going to test my wheels out after dinner" Tusk said stopping the walk walking it into Refried cabin setting it aside the wall putting the helmet on the fringe seat

"And it's a decorational piece" Tusk said admiring the Rat Bike called the Rat, everything from the fringe, the chopper handles the Wide tire in the back the flame paintjob, it was truly a Biker-grade Rat Bike as he left the cabin walking to his friends

"Well that was fun, Let's get some lunch" Tusk said as the scout walked to the Mess Hall getting in line

"What's for lunch Today" Tusk asked Mcmuesli

"Beans and macaroni and cheese" The Billy goat said putting two scoops on his tray as he walked sitting besides Andy and Steven digging in

"Happy Birthday dude" Andy said picking his hair with his golden comb

"Thanks man" Tusk said picking up a forkfull of pasta putting in his the mouth as they ate their lunch as Lazlo walked up

"Happy Birthday Tusk" The Monkey as Calm and Raj sat down

"We Brought this at the store for you" Raj said handing Tusk a small cardborad Box as he opened it

"A Pricky Pines Snowglobe, Thanks" Tusk said setting it on the table finishing his food as he stood up walking to the Tray drop off as Andy walked up to him

"You know what today is?" Andy asked

'Yeah i know, the day you get checked out for the Tomato Scouts" Tusk replied

"Hey, Enjoy your Birthday" Andy said nudging his shoulder

"It's just of all days why today?" Tusk asked


	2. Commander Hoo Ha

The Boys finished eating as Slinkman checked his watch

'Okay Scouts, Commander Hoo Ha will be here within the hour, everyone outside" Slinkman said as he scout waited outside the mess hall

"How long do we have to Stand here?" Jakk asked standing and saluting the air for seemed like twenty minutes

"Until Hoo Ha shows up" Lumpus replied as the boys were getting tired as a red soft top Jeep drove down the road

"Attention" Lumpus said as the beans looked their most formal as the vechile stooped as the windows were tinted black as the door opened as a foot stepped out belonging to the oversized muscular bull as he walked towards the scout sunglasses blocking his eyes, carrying a cop under arm with his pressed uniform looking at the kids as they saw their reflections in his glasses

"Which one of you is Andy?" The bull said glancing over the kids

"Him!" All the scouts said pointing to the tiger wanting to retreat into the mess hall as he approched the young tiger examining him

"You think You're Tomato Scout material?" Hoo Ha asked towering over the cub

"I Don't know what a Tomato Scout is, So i Couldn't say" Andy repleid as Hoo Ha was so close Andy could feel his breath

"What was that maggot?" Hoo Ha replied sternly

"I meant, So I Couldn't say, SIR" Andy replied as Hoo Ha stared at him deadeyed

"You Got Grit, I Like that" Hoo Ha replied as Andy took a deep sigh

"LUMPUS, Get my luggage" Hoo Ha called out to The Scoutmaster as he saluted formally

"Yes Sir" The Moose said

"Dismissed" The Commander said as the rest of the scouts rushed off as Hoo Ha firmly grabbed Andy's shoulder

"Let's me show you a sneak peek of the life awaiting you as Tomato Scout" Hoo ha said walking into Scoutmaster Cabin setting at a table

"Coffee Sir" Slinkman offered handing the Commander a cup of coffee

"Yes Slugman, you know how a like it" Hoo Ha stated as the slug handed him a mug of scalding hot coffee

"Dark with no cream" Slinkman said as he downed the mug in one gulp

"Now _That_ is impressive" Andy said as Lumpus entered carrying a fim reel setting it up

"A Slideshow?" Andy said

"LUMPUS, get some popcorn, extra salt" Hoo Ha said as the moose reached into his cabniet pulling a bag of popcorn microwaving it handing the bag to Hoo Ha still hot as the Bull pushed button showing slide of the camp

"This is it Tomato Scout Camp" Hoo ha said showing images of a poorly mantained camp resembling a boot camp

"Looks Sanitary" Andy replied seeing the food and activities

"And this is the best part, initiation" Hoo ha said showing pictures of Campers being pelted by Tomatos as Andy saw the looks on their faces

"You can't fake that" Andy said looking at the pictures as the show ended

"You Come in a Soft Weakling, but Leave a Hardened Man" Hoo Ha explianed

"I'm Already Pretty Hard" Andy replied

"How Hard?" Hoo Ha asked


	3. Tests

Andy sat there

"I Grew up in the town Westridge, I took the kids from the orphanage their and turned them into one of the most powerful forces in the city, The Hot Peppers and Dynamite crew and there's a _reason_ I'm in charge there" He replied in defense

"Let's see how tough you are" Hoo Ha said leaving the Scoutmaster Cabin with Andy as he put his shades

"ATTENTION!" The Bull yelled as all the Bean scouts saluted

"Andy here is gonna off his manliness but demonstrating some skills that earned his more difficult badges" Hoo Ha stated

"Yes Sir" Andy replied saluting with the other scout

"At Ease" The Bull said as the Scout lowered their arms

"So what are you gonna have me do Sir" Andy replied

"Show me something impressive" The Commander said

"I Think I have just the thing" Andy said walking to Refried Cabin

"This Go Kart was built from scratch, and I earned my mechanic badge on it" Andy said showing off the Bean Can

"Looks like a piece of junk" Hoo Ha replied

"looks yes, but you won't believe what she's capable of, she ran reach 90 miles per hour in 3 seconds, Lures enemies into a false sense of security" Andy replied

"I See, Shock and Awe" Hoo Ha replied examining the vehicle

"Exactly Commander" Andy replied

"Show me your strength" Hoo Ha said as Andy grabbed the kart under the bumper lifting as the two front wheels raised from the ground as Andy's muscles tightened as he took a deep breath

"LUMPUS!, Measure that!" Hoo Ha ordered as the moose saluted as Slinkman handed him a tape measure as the Moose rolled under the kart counting the distance between the tires and the ground

"3.5 feet" Lumpus said as Andy dropped the kart exhausted as it hit The Scoutmaster, Crushing his stomach

"LUMPUS, Quit fooling around!" Hoo Ha stated as The Moose was trying to push the kart off

"Let's see what else you're capable of" Hoo Ha said testing Andy's skills leading him to the archery range

"A Tomato Scout know his aim" Hoo Ha said taking a bite from an apple setting the remainder of the fruit on Lumpus' head as the Scoutmaster was standing in front of a target tied to a tree

"Now Shoot that apple" Hoo Ha ordered as Andy picked a bow and arrow cocking it as Lumpus was shaking in place as Andy released the arrow as it flew through the air splitting thru the apple hitting the target as the scouts clapped as the arrow fell out of the target heading down hitting Lumpus as the Moose rolled on the ground trying to get the arrow out as the scout were silent

"...Impeccable Aim" Hoo Ha said impressed as the scout cheered as Lumpus pulled out the arrow yelping

"Next Test" Hoo Ha said as the beans watched as Hoo Ha made Andy do a crazy amount of test, all somehow resulting in Lumpus getting injured as Andy passed the test of cooking a stew

"LUMPUS!, taste the dish!" Hoo Ha ordered as the moose was bandaged up as he looked at the bowl of stew

"There is no way I can possible i can get hurt this time" Lumpus said tasting the stew as he began devouring it

"Delicious, what kind of stew was that" Lumpus asked licking his fingers

" Beef and Norwegian Bloat-fish" Andy said as Lumps swelled up

"I Think I'm Gonna be sick" Lumpus replied

"Okay, Last test" Hoo Ha said as Andy sighed in relief

"A Tomato can hold his own on the battlefield, let's see how you do against a challenger" Hoo Ha stated

'Take out _one_ Guy, that's do-able, I mean Do-able Sir" Andy replied


	4. The Final Test

Okay, the best fighters among you, line up, you'll be testing The Scouts skills, This will tell if is he's worthy to be a Tomato Scout" Hoo Ha stated looking at the Beans as they recoiled in fear

"Just Don't go Easy on me" Andy said tying his headband tight on his head pulling out his avitors place them on

"Ok, You Duck-Boy" Hoo Ha said as Edward looked at him nervously as he cracked his knuckle

"Let's get this over with" The Playtapus said as Andy took a fighting stance

"Edward charged him throwing a punch as Andy caught it spinning Edward twisting his arm throwing an array of light punches on him before pushing him in the back with enough force to make him fall over without seriously hurting him

"Ow my arm" Edward said as Andy smiled

"Flawless Victory" The Tiger replied as the scout watched as Andy easily beat his way thru most of the Scouts without even taking a hit

"Monkey Boy, you're up next" Hoo Ha stated as Lazlo approched Andy

"Commander, with all respect I think I've proven my skills I've beat, let's see Edward, Samson, Raj, Wilbert, Ted, Clam and Harold, 7 campers without taking a hit" Andy replied counting

"I Guess you have a valid point" Hoo Ha replied

"I'm Basically undefeatable" Andy replied

"Let's Test That" A voice said as Andy turned seeing Allan cracking his knuckles with a wrapped sword around his back

"Finally" Andy said drawing out his white nunchucks as the gold Chain stood out as Allan unseathed his sword tossing the sheath aside as it was a white katana with a blue colored dragon running down the blade as the sunlight was shining off the sword as they were in fighting stance deadeyed

"You sure you're ready for this?" Andy asked

"I've been waiting for this moment, since I set foot in camp" Allan replied charging Andy as the tiger blocked his onslaught as The rabbit bashed the handle of his sword right on Andy's forehead as he stopped rubbing it as he went on the assult.

Allan swung his sword slicing thru Andy's uniform scratching his chest as he wrapped the chain of his chucks around the swords hilt pulling it away as Allan grabbed the chucks as they pulled back as Allan got a punch in as they were both disarmed

"How bad do you think they're going to get hurt?" Lazlo asked

"I Hoping one of us doesn't get hurt in the crossfire" Edward replied as he looked at the monkey

"Actually, If you get hurt, i can live with that" Edward added watching the two fight hand to hand as Allan blocked Andy's punched landing a spinning kick on him as Andy tried to block as Allen's leg bruised Andy's forarm

"I Forgot, Rabbit's have strong legs" Andy admitted using his speed as the campers just saw two blurs as Allan went for another kick as Andy manged to catch it chopping down on Allan's leg as the blurs turned back into the scouts both equally bruised up both breathing as Andy wiper some bllod from a cut on his cheek as Allan put a thumb to his jaw spitting out a tooth

"ENOUGH!" Hoo Ha stated breaking out the fight


	5. Passing

The two kids stopped in mid fight and just stood there

"I've seen enough, you pass" Commander Hoo Ha stated as Andy sighed

"Thank you, Sir" Andy replied saluting him as Hoo Ha turned to Scoutmaster Lumpus who was bandaged up

"Congratulations Lumpus, You've finally produced a worth-while scout" Hoo Ha said as the Moose saluted

"Thank you, Sir" Lumpus Repeated

"I'll pick him up first thing Monday morning, pack up your stuff and Say your goodbyes this dirt-hole" Hoo Ha replied

"I'll do just that Sir" Andy replied

"At ease" Hoo Ha said as Andy and Lumpus lowered their hands as Hoo Ha walked towards his jeep

"Sir what abou your luggage?" Slinkman asked

"I'll Pick it up Monday Slugman, Don't touch my stuff!" Hoo Ha replied closing the door as the vehicle drove off

"He's gone?" Lumpus asked on nerve

"Until Monday" Slinkman replied

"Finally, I'm taking a nap" Lumpus said walking into the Scoutmaster Cabin

"I'm going for a bike ride" Tusk said Walking towards Refried Cabin

"That was Hoo Ha, He didn't seem _that_ bad" Andy replied

"We Must've caught him on a good day" Slinkman concluded as Tusk left the cabin with his bike getting on as he placed his helmet on

"See You Later" Andy said starting the dike pulling off a wheelie as it drove out of the campsite

"Really, Andy's leaving in two days, I assumed you would stay right by his side" Jakk stated

"I Need to get used to the idea of being away from Andy" Tusk replied heading out of view

"Plus he probably want to use his new bike" Steven stated.

Tusk was riding the bike near town as it dashed thru town stopping at Pickles' convince store getting off the bike wrapping a chain around the post as he entered the store

"Oh Tusk, Come in" Mr. Pickles' said to the boar as Tusk walked to the back picking up a bottle of Grape soda walking up to the counter putting a few bills on the counter

"Is that your bike?" Mr. Pickles asked as the boar nodded

"It's a nice piece" Mr. Pickles replied as Tusk walked away approaching the bike getting on driving off before he saw The Girls from cabin 7 selling

"Well look at that" Tusk said as he slowly approached on his bike as the Girls looked jaws dropped in amazement as it stopped as they were watching the front rim spinning

"You Like the bike?" Tusk asked knowing the answer

"Where did you get it?" Toodie asked

"My Friends made it, for my birthday" Tusk replied

"Today is your birthday, why didn't you say anything?" Amber asked

"We were busy, Andy was being tested to see if he qualified to be a Tomato Scout" Tusk replied

"And?" Almondine asked

"he passed, the Commander really seemed to like him" Tusk said

"Wait He's leaving" Suzie replied

"Yep, Feel free to tell Mimi, she deserves to know" Tusk said driving of

"I need to do something for Tusk.


	6. Birthday Plans

The Girls were looking at each other

"Who should tell Mimi?" Almondine asked

"I'll do it" Amber replied as the girls went about unloading their wagon before heading back to Acorn Flats as they went into the Food Terrance getting trays as they began sitting down for lunch

"Hey Girls" Gretchen said approching them with the other Girls from Cabin 5 sitting down with them

"So how was your day?" Nina asked

"It was interesting, Tusk got new motorcycle" Amber said daydreaming the boar on his cycle

"A Motorcycle?" Gretchen said in disbelief

"Well technically, It's a Rat Bike" Almondine clarified

"Rat Bike?" Patsy said confused

"You basically take parts from different bikes and put them together" Gretchen explained

"Also, Andy Passed his exams, He's leaving" Amber stated

"No, Mimi will be devastated" Nina replied as they glanced to the Panda eating with the Girls from cabin 6

"Well here it goes" Amber said standing up walking to Mimi tapping on her shoulder as she turned seeing the Rabbit

"Hi Amber, how are you?" Mimi asked

"It's about Andy, he got accepted to the Tomato Scouts" Amber replied as Mimi stood

"Excuse for a moment, I need to go for a walk" Mimi said walking towards the exit.

"I Have to plan something for Tusk, today is his birthday" Amber replied

"Do something nice, like a cupcake" Toodie stated as The rabbit thought

"Thanks Toodie, you just gave me an idea" Amber replied walking to the line getting a jumbo sized vanilla cupcake with pink frosting in a cardboard box

Tusk was riding back as he heard his phone ring as he stopped pulling it out opening it

"Happy Birthday" Amber said happily over the phone

"Oh, It's always nice to hear from you" Tusk replied

"I Have a present for you" Amber said as Tusk blushed

"You didn't have to get me anything, where should we meet?" Tusk asked

"There's an old log cabin in the woods the town keeps up, they decorate it for Halloween but other then that it's abandon, meet me there at 7:00" Amber said eyeing the cupcake

"Okay, Can't wait" Tusk said hanging up the phone putting it back in his pocket as he headed back to outside the cabin wheeling his bike into Refried Cabin

"Hey Tusk, how was your ride?" Andy asked

"Refreshing, I'll be Leaving at 6:30, Amber wants to celebrate my birthday" Tusk replied

"Oh, Cool" Jakk said at the idea of them celebrating

"Any idea on what she's planning?" Steven said

"This is Amber we're talking about" Tusk stated

"Good Point" Steven replied considering she was hard to product

"She is a weird girl, I Wouldn't be surprised if she made a giant cake just to pop out of it" Jakk replied

"What is that too far?" Jakk added seeing them looking at him as Tusk was quiet

"I Don't think she would do that" Tusk replied

"Plus, if she made it, how would she get in the cake" Jakk asked earning a laugh

"But in seriousness, I wonder what she's planning" Jakk replied.


	7. Surprises

Eventually 6:30 came around as Tusk left the Camp on his bike heading down the road as he stopped realizing he didn't even know where the place was pulling out his phone calling Amber as she picked up

"Hello" Amber said happily

"Where is the cabin?" Tusk asked halfway to the town on the left, look for a split tree and take a right there, you should see a dirt path" Amber replied as he noticed said path

"I see it, Thanks" Tusk said hanging up as he rode down the dirt path seeing said Log cabin, it was decent sized as coated with plants, it was clearly abandoned

"She better not try the whole scary Birthday gift thing" Tusk said walking up seeing the lamps light as he knocked on the door as it opened creaking as Tusk entered and it slammed behind him

"Okay Amber this is not funny" Tusk said seeing an array of candles lining the hallway dripping wax on the wooden floor, the hall was littered with old Halloween decorations as he came the end to the kitchen seeing the white cardboard box as he approaching seeing some word written in marker

" _Look behind you_ " It read in marker as he turned facing the shadowy hall as he saw a zombie face recoiling as the growling turned to giggling as the figure pulled off the latex mask revealing it as the blue rabbit

"Amber, whoa; that was not what i had expected" Tusk said as Amber approached the box

"This is for you" Amber said handing him the box as he opened it seeing the Cupcake

"Aww, Thanks" Tusk said as she blushed

"Happy Birthday she replied hugging him.

Back at Camp Kidney Andy was packing up his stuff

"Let's see that's most of my stuff" Andy said taping up one of the boxes. as he heard a knock on his Cabin door

"Come in" Andy said seeing Mimi tugging her shoulder nervously

"You're leaving" She said obviously hurt as Andy set the tape down sitting on the bed as she sat beside him

"I'm _Really_ going to miss you" Mimi stated as Andy confronted her, hey, You'll see me afterwards" Andy replied

"When are you leaving?" Mimi asked Andy as he rubbed her back

"First thing Monday" Andy replied as she looked down

"So we only have two days left together until you leave" Mimi replied

"It Won't be that bad, I promise I'll call" Andy said

"Video-chat?" Mimi asked

"Whatever you want?" Andy replied as she hugged him.

"We should do something tomorrow, just you and me" Mimi replied

"I'll let you think of that?" Andy stated as the two sat there looking the the sunset

"This view is so romantic" Mimi said in amazement as they just sat there for what seemed like hours she stood up

"I... I have to go" Mimi said nervous as she left as Andy just sat there pulling out his necklace opening it

"You two having a romantic chat" Tusk asked walking up with his bike entering the cabin

"Yeah... how was you birthday with Amber?" Tusk asked as the boar thought of the events that took place

"It wasn't what I expected" Tusk replied


	8. Saturday

It was saturday morning as Tusk woke up checking his watch, it was 6:00 in the morning as he yawned streching as he left the cabin heading towards the showers. he approched the showers getting undressed as he he stepped under the shower turning it on as the cold water sprayed him waking him up as he shivered. After his shower he got dressed in his bean attire walking back into the cabin laying down on his bed getting some rest in before announcements waking up the scouts

Jakk rubbed his eyes as he and Steven got up getting dressed as Andy got up

"What should do today?" Steven replied putting his vest on and his sunglasses as the four boys left the cabin

"Well I've made plans with Gretchen" Jakk replied as the Peppers looked at him

"What, she wants me to teach her some of my moves" Jakk replied as the boys headed to the mess hall

"Hey Mcmuesli, whats for breakfast?" Andy asked

"Grits and Gel-oh" Mcmuesli replied

"A Camp Kidney classic" Tusk replied

"I'm honestly gonna miss Camp kidney's Meals Andy said as the boys dug in as Allan waved to Andy sitting beside him with his BRAWL gang

"Hey Allan, sorry about knocking you in the face yesterday" Andy replied

"I Got a few good hits in there too" The white rabbit replied

"Shame it got interuppted" William said eating a cube of Gel-Oh

"Hey, when you earn all your badges and be premoted to Tomato, a rematch" Andy proposed

"I Accept your challenge" Allan said

"So Andy, you have anything planned with Mimi?" Steven asked as Andy shrugged

"What ever she wants, considering We won't be seeing eachother, I'm gonna make these last two days amazing for her" Andy replied

"Thats sweet" Recon said eating his breakfast as Jakk finished his food

"See ya later" The Kangaroo said leaving as he walked out of the camp into the woods at the tree were he trained coated with hit marks as he began an onsluat of punches as the Gator walked up with her bag pulling out her black boxing gloves putting them on as Jakk did the same

"Great to see you made it" Jakk said as Gretchen looked at the tree

"You've made quite a mark on it" The Gator said

"Let's see what your capable of, hit it" Jakk stated as she cocked her fist doing so as a layer of bark was split from the tree as Jakk looked at her.

Back at camp the boys were going about their regular agenda as edward walked up to Steven

"I Wanna use your hot tub" The playtapus said as Steven looked at him

"Go ahead Edward, enjoy yourself" Steven said hanging with Shira

"So Shira, i have to know, if your job was to stay close to Lazlo, why didn't you just join the squirrels, that waht Mimi did when Andy came here?" Steven asked

"Never thought of it, but why sign up when I can visit" Shira replied as they noticed a shadow of a figure walking up to the camp entrance

"Who's that" Samson asked seeing Omega as Shira turned to the metal clad wolf

"You" She replied

"Shira, been a long time" Omega said as Steven looked at the rouge

"Shira, who is this person?" Steven asked.


	9. Fight In The Camp

"It's Complicated" Shira replied as Stevn walked up to Omega grabbing the wolf by collar

"Listen Punk" Steven replied as Omega chuckled shocking Steven as he let go

"What the fuck?" Steven asked catching his breath backing away as Omega held his hand opening up forming a ball of lightning throwing it across the camp as it flew over the lake hitting the watchtower at Acorn Flats as the scouts looked amazed

"Relax, Shira, I'm not hear for you, I'm here for Apex" Omega said

"He's not here" Shira replied in defense

What are you looking for?" Steven asked Omega as he turned to the black wolf

"I'm looking for Andy" Omega said in a sense that we wasn't messing around

"Andy... why?" Steven asked confused

"He Knows Apex's idenity, i want it" Omega sated as the door to Refried Cabin opened as Andy wear wearing his white pants with gold flame print on the cuffs as we wearing his headband pulling out his nunchucks as he approched Omega as the campers recoiled into their cabins

"You want that info" Andy asked striking a pose as Omega chuckled cracking his knuckles as Andy charged him landing an array of punched as Omega caught his arm shocking him as he flew back.

"Face it your outmatched" Omega said suddenly turning around seeing Allan in his ninja garb blocking the blade of his katana

"Two against one, is hardly a fair fight" another voice said as Allan and Andy turned seeing the Enforcer

"Dude, no way, are you trying to look like me" Andy said as the enforcer spun his Guan Dao sticking the blade in the ground as the staff seperated into three parts

"Aww, three-stick-nunchucks" Andy said admiring the weapon as the Enforcer showed a display of skills

"leave the handsome one to me" Andy said engaging with the Enforcer as Allen turned to Omega as two fights broke out, The enforcer caculated all of Andy's moves

" Allan,How do you defeat an enemy who knows your every move?" Andy asked the rabbit who was holding off agianst Omega

"I'm kinda busy" he replied blocking Omega's punches as he landed a kick on his chest

'Oww, my bad leg" Allan replied gripping his katana spinning around as the blade of his sword acted like a tornado slicing up Omega's armor as Omega caught the blade much to everyone's shock sending a shockwave thru the sword sending Allan flying as Omega picked up the sword as it began glowing with electric bolts running across it.

Andy was fighting the enforcer as he managed to scratch the side of his face exposing his circut

"Allen the enforcer, he's not real" Andy said holding off against him as the look-a-like teleported away

"What this guy can teleport" Allan said picking up a log blocking the sword blade swinging to him as it got stuck in the wooden piece

"Enough, I was bluffing Omega, I don't know who Apex is, I made it up" Andy bluffed as Omega dropped the sword walking to Andy

"Are you kidding me?" Omega asked looked at Andy

"FINE, your off the hook, but If I find your lying, it'll be your head" Omega said teleporting a bolt of lightning

"Who were those guys?" Allan said lowering the ninja mask as Shira walked out

"His Name is Omega, He's Apex's archenemy" Shira confessed

"Where's he gonna go?" Allan asked

"If he thinks Andy was telling the truth he'll head to city where Apex often hangs" Shira admitted.

"This is so confusing" Allan said.


	10. Graduation

Wait what, I Thought Apex was in Prickly Pines, because he is well you know" Andy said as Lazlo walked up

"The Apex he is talking about is Bozco,my cousin" lazlo admitted

"Look Lazlo, you can't face off against Omega" Shira stated

"Seriously, can someone please fill me in" Allan stated as they did so

"You see Bozco was the Original Apex, along with his crew of heroes, when he showed up in Prickly Pines, he suited up when the squirrels were being attcked, since Apex was seen in prickly Pines, Bozco decided to share the mantle with Lazlo, for a while Lazlo, had been acting as Apex, Omega is Bozco's enemy" Shira explained

"What should I do?" Lazlo asked

"Just forget it, get rid of the costume, Omega will probaly take his Freakshow back to the city" Shira stated as Lazlo went to get his costume

"Freakshow?" Andy said confused

"His Followers, they used to be heros until he turned them against us" Shira replied as Lazlo came back with his black case

"Are you sure about this?" Andy asked

"I Can't put Camp Kidney in risk, it's the right thing to do" Lazlo said approching the fit pit rubbing his elbows to start a fire as he held up the case,

"It was fun" The Monkey said tossing the case into the fire as Flames engulffed the case as the Monkey was sobbing.

"You did the right thing Lazlo" Shira replied

"Lazlo, since Apex has left, and since i'm leaving, when I'm Gone, I want the Camp's best fighters as it protection, I want you in that group" Andy said as Lazlo nodded swallowing his tears.

Monday Morning came as the boys were awaiting for Commander Hoo Ha as Andy has a bookbag with his belongings

"Car" Slinkman called out as everyone saluted as Hoo Ha's jeep pulled in as the Bull stepped out

"Well this is the moment" Slinkman said as Hoo Ha approched the Tiger

"Are you ready for the Experince that will make you a real man?" Hoo Ha asked as Andy looked at him

"May I Please have a minute Sir?" Andy asked

"Make It quick?" Hoo Ha replied as Andy cleared his throat

"I'd just like to thank you all for this summer, it was enjoyable, and i will miss you all" Andy stated as he faced Tusk

"Tusk, you've always been by my side, since the begining, until i return i want you to my postion as leader, i leave you my Headband, All the Blood, Sweat and Tears the HPD have obtained is repersented by this headband, so remember what you repersent when you have it on" Andy said handing the cloth to Tusk

"I'm gonna miss you dude" Tusk said

"Me Too, every single day, I'd hug you, but that might seem kinda gay" Andy replied as he turned to the campers

"Well I guess this it" Andy said.

"About time, I don't know how much of this touchy feely crap I can take in one day" Hoo Ha stated

"There is nothing wrong with showing your feeling comander, unless you start crying, Then you should be ashamed" Andy replied

"Let's just go" Hoo Ha stated as they both got in the jeep.


End file.
